Shops
'Shops' Shops are places where you can buy and sell items. In the kingdom, the price that you get for selling an item is the same at every store that you visit. (The price may be more valuable in the long run if the item is traded in for work points.) There are six main shops in the kingdom, four of which are in the marketplace. The stock of items improves and changes depending upon the season and which quests you have completed. There are also a couple of special shops which are only available for one day per year and one vanity store. Yano Market Most of the shops in the game are located at Yano Market. The market has everything you need but not always what you want. Stores located in the Yano Market include the Work Store (Country Co-op), the Grocery Store (Warm 'n' Toasty Grill), the Combat Store (Martial Arts Muscle Hall), and the General Store (Flower Land). Work Store The Work Store sells bait and seeds that can be used to fish or plant. These will assist you in finishing quests and will accumulate work points. Pay attention to the time of year. Some items are only sold and/or are effective only during certain days and seasons. *See Harvest Festival Stand and Wheat Sellers below for Gheat Wheat seeds (Last Updated 4.24.2017) Grocery Store The Grocery Store is where you can buy simple ingredients and foods. Some ingredients are occasionally rotated out, possibly depending on the current season. The ready-made foods are also available to make in your own kitchen. Making your own food is said to be cheaper than buying. (Last Updated 8.13.2017) Combat Store The Combat Store is where you can buy items for your basic exploring needs. Some items, such as weapons, require certain materials to complete a purchase. These materials can be collected by finding chests in the dungeons. (Last Updated 10.28.2017) General Store The General Store deals mainly with daily necessities. Depending on your play progression, red and gold in hair dye are unlocked. The type of furniture depends on the season and age. In some Limited Events costumes and equipment will be sold. The Tavern At the Tavern, you may purchase food and drink from Viara. Cuisine changes by season and you may add a wider variety of food by completing Viara's quests. Caravan Co The Caravan Co market stall is located at Old Town Riverside (to the west of the Scholars Association, on the road to the Emperor Carnet's Bridge). It offers many exceptional items, which require some sort of trade, as well as a bea price. Amber Trading Post For more information on Amber, [[Amber|'click here']]. Festival Stand and Wheat sellers On the day of the Harvest Festival, a stand will become available outside the tavern. What is sold at the stand may vary or be randomized. On the 25th of the year, it is possible to purchase wheat seeds from farmers who are standing at tables beside the farms. Paid Item Shop In the Paid Item Shop, you can buy rare or special items with gems. The Paid Item Shop can be located under the Shops tab. * Offical information Price = Gem(s) Zircon Pebble Trading Post If you collect the Zircon Pebble scattered inside the kingdom you can exchange it with some of the paid items. Price = Zircon Pebble Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom